


Falling

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Polyamory, stan momoland, stan the boyz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: Changmin has been crushing on Hyunjoon since forever. But he's also got feelings for Chanhee as well. How does this work?





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I hear it all?  
> Each thing, everything  
> Things that I don’t wanna know  
> All your body talk, your body  
> Why are you making me notice?  
> Each thing, everything  
> What are you saying?
> 
> \- Body Talk, Red Velvet

Changmin wants to look away. He has to, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't want to feel Hyunjoon's body rolling against his.

But he does.

Oh yes, he does.

Changmin would never describe himself as 'possessive', (he ignores Chanhee's voice in his head telling him he's a liar), but he so was when it came to Hyunjoon. That's the only reason that he even considered coming into this club in the first place.

He pretends he doesn't feel angry at the way Hyunjoon flirts with the bartender, hoping to get some free drinks for the three of them. He pretends that he doesn't follow the way Hyunjoon's gaze turns flirtatious or the way Hyunjoon's smirk widens in the smallest possible way. There's a mischevious sparkle in Hyunjoon's eye as he leans forward just the tiniest bit, his unwavering smirk never leaving his face.

"Hello, third wheel here," Chanhee waves a hand in front of his face, snapping Changmin out of his stupor.

That's right, Chanhee's still here, Changmin's mind supplies unhelpfully.

"As I was saying," Chanhee cleared his throat, clutching his glass of soda lightly. He was the only one of three of them that didn't drink. "You really need to do something about your little crush."

"It's not a crush," Changmin argues.

"Sorry, you are so far beyond that point," Chanhee rolls his eyes. "You are totally in love,"

Changmin refrained from opening his mouth because it was true. He has known Hyunjoon since he was five, had met Chanhee when he was two. They always seemed to drift towards each other, never leaving each other's side. Flash forward almost two decades and Hyunjoon is now the definition of perfection. Long legs that are currently accentuated by painted-on skinny jeans, a chic aura constantly surrounding him, and his wonderful personality that never fails to leave Changmin breathless.

"What about you? You're dressed nicely tonight, are you looking for someone?" Changmin asks as if he has just taken notice of the careful way that Chanhee had styled himself tonight. He had his hair parted nicely with a bit of eyeliner thrown in there because why not? "I can totally find you someone, if you want?"

"Don't strain yourself. You know that Hyunjoon and I are your only friends, that you talk to daily that is," Changmin opens his mouth to send a scathing reply but finds he can't come up with anything. "Besides, I'm tired of being a side character to your own love story. I need to find my own."

"You say it like I have a chance,"

"You think you don't?"

"What do you mean?" Changmin looks at Chanhee in disbelief, as if the slightly older male wasn't lying to his face.

"I'm just saying that your love isn't as unrequited as you think," Chanhee shrugs his shoulders, huffing when Changmin makes a gesture for him to carry on. "You both ask each other out to dinner all the time even though we live in the same apartment, you give each other kisses on the cheeks all the time, every time you look at each other, it's like you're looking at the sun and you're scared if you get too close you'll get burned. You're both stupid and oblivious lovesick fools."

Changmin didn't quite pick up on the pained tone of Chanhee's voice, instead focusing on his words. It was true, Changmin was a love-struck fool. He had no problem admitting if it meant that Hyunjoon would look his way. But according to Chanhee's words, it's like Hyunjoon was always looking his way like his gaze had only ever been on Changmin.

"Three, two, one," Chanhee counts silently in his head, Hyunjoon's voice whooping delight as he hurries over towards the two older men, a tray of shots in his hands.

"The bartender was so nice," Hyunjoon smiles, setting the tray down on the table. "She gave me an extra four shots and then she said she wouldn't charge me. How amazing is that? So Chanhee-hyung..."

"Nice try but no," Chanhee cuts the younger off before he can finish his sentence, ignoring the younger's pout and finishing off the rest of his drink. "I don't want to sit here while you two continue to flirt with each other like fools so I'm going to go find someone to dance with. Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

Chanhee slides away from the two of them, Hyunjoon and Changmin both turning their heads to watch the eldest walk off, slipping into the crowd of beautiful people like he belongs there.

"Chanhee-hyung never drinks with us," Hyunjoon pouts, crossing his arms like a child before sliding next to Changmin so their sides are touching. "But what did he mean by us flirting with each other?"

"Don't mind him, he's just being his know-it-all self," Changmin waves the younger off, raising his long neck to search for Chanhee in the crowd. Even though Chanhee would never agree, he was beautiful. There wasn't much time before an equally beautiful girl or boy would be pulled in by his charms and take him away for the night.

"His 'know-it-all self' is usually right though, hyung," Hyunjoon's breath hits his neck, sending shivers up his spine. Changmin wants to know how Hyunjoon got so close without him knowing but he's currently distracted by the goosebumps encompassing his body as Hyunjoon moves ever so closer. "He obviously meant something by his words. Won't you tell me, hyung? Please?

There's a hand crawling up his leg and Changmin's breath hitches in his throat. He can see Hyunjoon's half-lidded gaze out of the corner of his eye, giving his heart palpitations. He opens his mouth, preparing a lie, but instead finds himself downing a tequila shot, when he picked it up, he doesn't know. But it must just what he needed because his mouth moves before he can stop himself.

"He's sick of hearing me complain about how I'd kill to be the person you'd flirt with," Changmin says, scratching his throat, trying to ignore the burn. Hyunjoon looks confused so Changmin adds in as an afterthought, "I've been in love with you for a very long time. He wants me to do something about it."

There it is. The confession that's been tearing him apart every second of every day and night. He's on a roll so he continues to throw back another two shots, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. After all, what was the worst that could happen? At the very least, Hyunjoon would reject him gently and they could be friends and never speak of this moment again.

Apparently, Changmin's got enough courage to finally turn and face Hyunjoon, looking adorably confused at the younger's warm look being sent his way.

"I thought you were going to tell me you had no feelings for me whatsoever," Hyunjoon looked relieved, sending Changmin's mind into a state of shock. "This is so much better than what I was expecting so I'm going to go ahead and say I'm in love with you too,"

Changmin's eyes widen, the sound of a record scratch filling his thoughts. Is this real life? Or is he dreaming? If he's dreaming, he definitely doesn't want to wake up. But Hyunjoon is here, sitting right in front of him, so close that they're practically breathing on each other.

"So, how long?" Changmin doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence comes from but he's suddenly a lot more comfortable, leaning even closer towards the younger male. Even Hyunjoon's surprised by his sudden move, recoiling so fast that he would've fallen off his seat if it wasn't for Changmin's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ever since we were kids, give or take a few years," Hyunjoon waves his hand like it's no big deal but the blush traveling up his pale neck gives his embarrassment away. Changmin smiles bashfully, the reality of Hyunjoon actually having a crush on him finally sinking in.

"It looks I'm not the only one with a desperate crush," Changmin's got a shit-eating grin on his face as he knocks their shoulders together playfully. Hyunjoon tries to play it cool but is caught off-guard by Changmin holding his face in his hands.

"I guess you aren't," Hyunjoon smiles shyly, blushing under the elder's gentle touch.

Unknowingly both of their eyes try to search for Chanhee, still unsuccessfully finding amongst the sea of people. It feels wrong discussing their feelings without the eldest there. Like something's missing.

Changmin is the first to snap out of his trance, poking Hyunjoon's cheek cutely.

"So since I'm in love with you..."

"Yeah,"

"And you're in love with me..."

"Yeah,"

"I was thinking..."

"I'm already rethinking our relationship, hyung," Hyunjoon pretends to leave, making Changmin pout as he pulls the younger back by his waist.

"We should go on a date with each other. A proper date, an expensive dinner, nice clothes, the works,"

"Hyung, we both know that you're too broke to afford any of that. Chanhee-hyung is the one that pays all of the bills," Hyunjoon reminds him, flicking the older's forehead lightly. He can't help the soft smile that slips across his face as Changmin groans cutely. "We both know we'll end up going to Jacob-hyung's restaurant anyway."

"So that's a no?" Changmin laughs nervously.

"If it means going with you, it's always going to be a yes," Hyunjoon replies warmly, taking one of Changmin's hands in his, smiling at the sight of their entwined hands. "Now, let's find Chanhee-hyung. We can tell him to good news. He's obviously had to put with the both of us for a long time, we owe him a lot."

"He's somewhere on the dance floor," Changmin instinctively stands up to begin looking, trying and failing to find the eldest of their trio. An idea pops into his head, holding up their entwined hands. "Would you like to dance with me? I promise not to step on your feet,"

Hyunjoon chuckles as he recalls the fond memory from high school. They were both members of their school's dance team, both being more experienced than most of the team. One of their routines were a couple dance and due to the mismatched number of boys and girls, Hyunjoon and Changmin had become a team. Hyunjoon had taken the lead only due to his height, leading to Changmin stumbling around struggling to move his hips properly and consequently stepping on Hyunjoon's feet every five seconds.

It's not Changmin's fondest memory but if Hyunjoon looks at him like that again, it will be.

"Maybe later, I'll even let you lead," Hyunjoon winks, making Changmin blush. "Did Chanhee-hyung say how long he'll be out there for?"

"He said he was looking for someone tonight," Changmin shrugs, ignoring the burning feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore the pain he felt as he thought about Chanhee spending a night in someone else's bed. His fist tightened, almost shattering the shot glass in his hand.

Hyunjoon paid no attention to the elder's strange behavior because he was feeling the exact same way.

\--

Chanhee had not, in fact, stayed on the dance floor for too long. Instead, he crossed over to the other side of the room and made himself comfortable on one of the leather couches, another glass of non-alcoholic soda in his hands. He didn't want to be there when his two best friends confessed to each other. As much as he wanted to be happy for them, he was selfishly in love with both of them and knowing they didn't return his feelings broke his heart.

When they were in high school, Changmin had developed a habit of flirting with Chanhee no matter the time. That was when Chanhee had first noticed his feelings and was excited at the prospect of having a proper relationship with someone he had strong feelings for. Unfortunately, it never seemed to move past innocent flirting and skinship, leaving Chanhee with thoughts of what could have been.

Flash forward a few years and Hyunjoon had suddenly developed the same habit of flirting incessantly with Chanhee. It started off as small things like the younger inviting him out for lunch, holding doors open and lots of casual hugs and touches. But it quickly developed to cheek kisses and late nights with each other. Chanhee had fallen hard but again, nothing ever developed and everything continued as if their affectionate skinship was normal between them.

He tried not to think about it, memories of false hope and disappointment would flood his mind and he didn't want to deal with the pain. There's been no change in the way they look at him, it's been the same look he's received ever since they first met.

"Excuse me? You're sitting on my seat," Chanhee's broken from his thoughts by a woman's voice, turning to see a girl around the same age as him, her hair tied in pigtails. She was dressed casually in short shorts and a crop top but she looked more on the cute side rather than the sexy side. Especially since her socks covered most of her legs.

"My apologies," Chanhee stood up immediately, bowing deeply. He was always taught to be extremely polite to everyone, even to people who didn't deserve it.

"No need for that," She waved him off easily, pushing him gently so that she could fit on the couch as well. "Are you okay? You were staring off into space for quite a while. I even tried clapping in front of your face but no reaction. Nothing."

"I really shouldn't trouble you with my problems,"

"Sometimes it's easier to confess to a stranger instead of a friend besides, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested,"

"It's just my friends, they just got into a relationship and I should be happy for them, so aren't I?" Chanhee voiced his thoughts out loud even though he knew the answer already. It was easier to admit if it came out of someone else's mouth.

He looks up and sees them still sitting at the bar, Changmin's arm resting casually on Hyunjoon's bicep, giggles escaping their lips when their knees accidentally knock against each other.

"Where are my manners?" Chanhee realizes that he still hasn't introduced himself. "I'm Chanhee. May I know the name of the lovely lady that's currently indulging me?"

"Jane," The woman, Jane, laughs, tipping her head back in delight. "You're quite the charmer aren't you, do you flirt with all the ladies like that?"

"Only the ones who care enough to talk to me,"

"Just me, I guess," Jane teases him, Chanhee's lips quirking up in an odd smile. It's strange, he already feels comfortable in her presence. It's not something he's used to. "Now back to your problems, I think that you need to stop worrying about them and worry about yourself. I've known you maybe three minutes and I can already tell that you're used to putting other people first."

As much as Chanhee didn't want to admit it, she hit the nail right on the head. He doesn't usually voice his own opinions despite his sarcastic remarks and as such, usually goes along with whatever everyone else is thinking. He's always put Changmin and Hyunjoon first but now that they're together, there's no room for him in their lives anymore.

Maybe it's time for him to do something he wants for a change.

"I guess you're right," Chanhee lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "If that's the case, what's say you and me leave and grab a bite to eat? There's a twenty-four-hour cafe nearby that makes a mean sponge cake."

"Are you always this forward?" Jane has a small smile on her face. It's not flirtatious, more of a friendly smile like she knows that nothing romantic is going to happen between them and she's perfectly fine with that. "But sure, that sounds great."

"Did you come here with anyone? I can wait for you to tell your friends that you're leaving,"

"Don't worry about it. I've been here two hours and they've been gone for one." Jane sighs, packing her wallet in her bag. "Nancy and Daisy invited me out because apparently, I need to get out and 'have fun'." She used her fingers for the quotations. 

"Nancy and Daisy?" Chanhee asks, a confused look on his normally calm face.

"They're the lesbians making out on that pillar over there," Jane says seriously

Chanhee thinks she's joking but when he turns to look, he's immediately taken aback by the sight of two girls eating each other's faces. He looks back at Jane, his look of shock still apparent on his face.

"You get used to it," She shrugs her shoulders casually like she's had to put up with it her entire life. "Now you mentioned food, let's get going."

That strange feeling is back again.

He shouldn't feel comfortable with the way Jane drags him out of the club. He shouldn't be affected by the way a smile adorns his face when Jane turns her friendly gaze towards him. But he has to admit it's nice.

It's nice to look at someone you think matters and have them look back in the same way.

\--

Everything happens so fast, Changmin's barely able to keep up with it all.

He's meant to be keeping an eye out for Chanhee, after all, the other male was the one with the keys to the apartment so Changmin sort of needed him to go home. But his thoughts are hazy as he finds himself sitting in a booth with Hyunjoon, enjoying the light touches they're giving each other. There's nothing sexual going on, they're just enjoying their close proximity, unsuccessfully trying to steal a kiss or ten.

He's not in his right mind when he's a breath away from Hyunjoon's lips. At this point, even if he moved his lips to speak, their lips would brush against each other and then it's done. Their first kiss has happened. Changmin feels like he's going to melt just thinking about it.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I swear I'll go make out with someone else," Changmin threatens the younger male, half-serious. Hyunjoon giggles in that cute way that Changmin always fawns over and the older male knows he's in far too deep. He feels like a pervert, picturing the softness of Hyunjoon's lips, the warmth of his mouth against his own, wanting to leave kiss after kiss just to have the younger squirm in pleasure.

"Hyung, you're really driving me crazy," Hyunjoon admits before finally staying in place. Changmin takes his opportunity with both hands, grabbing Hyunjoon's face and pulling over for a soft kiss. It's almost too sweet, too comfortable like they've been doing it for years. Changmin feels like he's floating on a cloud.

But then Hyunjoon is crawling over and sitting with both knees on either side of Changmin's legs and he's got both arms around Changmin's neck and god... Changmin is going to hell for this, he just knows it.

The sight of them must be strange for other people to look at. Because Hyunjoon is substantially taller and currently seated on Changmin's lap, the height difference is laughable.

When they finally pull away, Changmin feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He wants to calm himself but is swept away by the younger's beauty. Hyunjoon was breathing heavily although he looked a lot smaller. Maybe it was the way his cheeks flushed after the pulled away, or the way his fingers drummed softly against Changmin's nape, or the way his gaze was unsure but he had a smile on his face anyway.

Changmin had thought that when he had finally gotten Hyunjoon in his arms, maybe his heart would've calmed down a bit. But instead, his heart is beating like he had just finished running a marathon. But it was okay because all of a sudden Hyunjoon grabs Changmin's wrist and places it on his chest.

Hyunjoon's heart is beating just as fast as his.

Changmin's first instinct isn't to kiss Hyunjoon again. But to call Chanhee and tell him about it. As soon as he looks around, a frown settles on his face and he remembers what the elder had said.

"Are you okay, hyung? Did I do something wrong?" Hyunjoon's voice cracks, like he's scared that he's messed something up. His voice isn't the only thing that gives it away. His pupils are shaking and he looks like he's about to burst into tears.

"No!" Changmin shouts a little too loudly, a nearby crowd of people turning to look at him strangely. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you were perfect. I was just looking for Chanhee,"

"I'm pretty sure I saw Chanhee-hyung walk out with a pretty girl before," Hyunjoon's voice cracked again, sounding like he was in pain. Changmin paid no mind to his tone, focusing on the fact that Chanhee had already left, with a girl. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He never stays with someone for long, right?"

"That's right," Changmin agrees, albeit a little unsure.

"Exactly. Plus no matter who he goes with tonight, he'll always come back to us," Hyunjoon's voice was more confident like he was trying to reassure himself and not Changmin.

Changmin finds himself nodding, agreeing with the younger's words.

At the end of the day, Chanhee will always come back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Falling' by Eyedi.


End file.
